


School days

by Arashi93



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Failed smut, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Smut, im weird and I like it, lets just see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: Fay moves to Seoul after her parents got new jobs there. Fay is some kind of genius, at least if she trust her parents in that. She just manges to get a degree at the age of 14. It's not a big deal. Not according to her at least. Fay comes to a school where everyone is so nice to her and is amazed by her and her playfulness. Some more than others. She manages to squirm her way in to people's hearts in a rapid speed and everyone likes her.





	1. First day in school

High school... Not my favorite place to be, especially in a country where I can't speak the language. My parents got new jobs and was transferred here to Seoul, South Korea. Not that I complain. I love visiting new countries but I'm emphasizing the visiting part, not living here. My sister did complain but who cares. I'm Fay, 16 years old and smarter than I want to be. I am some kind of genius if I trust what my parents say. I just got a degree at the age of 14 in classical music and another one in foreign languages. There are people smarter than me and they graduated earlier than me, but anyway. 

My parents thought it was a good idea for me to continue high school just because I needed friends to hang out with. I did have friends in Sweden but my parents thought it would be good with a change of environment. Well, I can't blame them, I want more friends my age than the older persons who I studied with. In classical music they were close to my age but when I did the language part it was only older persons who thought that I was too young to do this. I proved them wrong but sadly, Korean wasn't in the catalog of the languages I know. I know five languages so far, including my native language. I'm learning French right now, but that got interrupted as they announced the news. I decided that I would learn it on my own after we moved because I have been taking classes for this for about three months and I my growth was rapid so I wasn't worried. That being said, I think that learning Korean wouldn't take to long because I already started like a month ago and can basically ask for the way right now and maybe a little more, but I'll manage.

After a week here in Seoul, my parents followed me to my new school. My sister is in another one because she doesn't want to be associated with me and want to be normal in a normal high school. Where my parents took me, it was some kind of rich school, that my parents magically could afford now. It had two sides. The rich and the normal ones. Aish, it's like some kind of drama where the school is divided in two. Boring. But it seemed that those who went there didn't care about social statuses. Hopefully I'm not wrong. 

Anyways, we all went to see the principal, Lee Soo-Man. He had a reputation of being a kind but fierce principal, someone you can trust with your children's education. As we went in, the man looked at us and smiled. "I'm guessing you're Fay. And this is your parents I presume." He said in English and smiled at us. "Yes. It's very nice to meet you." Us three said and bowed to him. "Shall we start the tour and then we'll go to you classroom to introduce you. How does that sound?" He asked me and I smiled. "It'll be great. Mom, dad. You can go after the tour of the school. Embarrassing if you'll come with me." I said and they chuckled and agreed. 

We followed Lee Soo-Man around the school. He showed the normal places first like the cafeteria and such. After a while he showed us to a music room and my eyes sparkled. It was full of different instruments and a grand piano was settled in the middle of it. It was a class inside that was playing some music. "Can I go in and listen?" I asked and he nodded. "You'll be a huge asset in this class with your degree in classical music Fay." He said as I went in. As the people heard the door open, they all turned and watched me go in. They spoke to me but my skills aren't that good yet so I just stood there. I wasn't comfortable with talking Korean yet but that'll change. Lee Soo-Man went in too and explained to them. I introduced myself in Korean, I know that much at least. 

I saw that no one was by the piano so I just went and sat down. They looked at me confused but I just started playing. I played the melody they were practicing without any flaw and just smiled as I had fun. As I stopped, I heard applauds really loud and saw that it was more people watching me than the persons in the class. I smiled and bowed to them as a thank you. I walked up to Lee Soo-Man and followed him out, walking our way to my new class. I bid goodbye to my parents and said I would call them later. They worry too much sometimes.

In the classroom, there where equally as many boys as it was girls. The boys were really fit and thin and the girls too. I suddenly felt a little fat but who cares. Genetics can't always be in your favor. As I walked in after Lee Soo-Man, everyone looked up from their books with expressions of confusion. He introduced me and then looked at me. "I told them about your degrees and such so don't worry. Just introduce yourself as good as you can." I smiled and introduced me as I did before. The teacher looked at me and smiled. "Just take the seat in the back that is available." He said in English and I nodded, making my way over there. I noticed the looks I got, mostly the one of disapproval from the girls. Oh well, only two more years. 

As I sat down, the girl next to me turned and looked at me. "I'm Amber. Nice too meet you. Where you from?" She asked me in perfect English. "It's very nice to meet you too, Amber. I'm Fay. I'm from Sweden. Where are you from? Your English is perfect." I said in admiration. She chuckled at me. "I was born in America, but my parents and I moved two years ago. Nice to have someone who I can speak English with." She said with a smile and I smiled back. "Yeah. Nice to have someone to talk to. My Korean sucks right now so I need to practice a little more before I'm comfortable speaking it." I said. Then I heard someone clear their throat and I saw the teacher standing in front of me. "No talking in class." He said with a smile to us two. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be quiet." I said and bowed slightly at him. He just smiled and walked back to the front of the class. 

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't really understand what they were talking about so it was hard to do anything. All students of the school looked at me, just because I wasn't Asian. Sorry about that then. My blond hair and blue eyes do stand out there though, I thought as I packed up my stuff to go home. As I got up, two guys stood in front of me. One of them, he was really handsome, a little too good looking for only being a high schooler. "Hi. I'm Siwon. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself in good English. You could only hear a slight accent in it. "I'm Henry. I'm from Canada." The other guy said in better English. He was adorable, with puffy cheeks that was tempting to pinch. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Fay. You speak good English, Siwon. Henry too but being a native speaker might give you the upper hand here." I said and smiled at them. Henry chuckled and Siwon got a faint blush on his cheeks. "It was nice meeting the both of you. I gotta go though. I have a class in Korean after this and then my French class starts too. See you tomorrow." I said to them and hurried to my classes in the city. 

After the classes, I decided to go home. It was a nice house my parents managed to buy here. It was kinda large but they wanted me and my sister to have one room each, because we can't stand each other sometimes. We both need our privacy. As I walked home, through the city, where people were swarming around in their own pace, I saw a familiar sight. "Amber?" I asked as I tapped the girl on her shoulder and she turned around. "Fay! What are you doing here?" She asked all happy. "Well, I'm going home from my language lessons. You look like you are in trouble. What's wrong?" I asked her. 

"Well, me and some guys were supposed to sing in a café today but my friend who plays the guitar got sick. I don't know what to do." Amber told me, looking stressed out. "I can help you. If you give me half an hour to look through the songs." I told her and her face lit up. "You play?" I nodded. "Guitar, piano, trumpet and other instruments that has the same feeling as a guitar." Amber pulled me with her, into a place where 7 other persons were. 

"Henry." I said happily and the cute boy looked at me. "Fay. Hi. What are you doing here?" "Helping out. I just need some sheets and a guitar to practice a little first." I said to him and he smiled. "Who are the others? I don't think I saw all of them in our class." I asked Henry and Amber, relying on them to tell me who they are. "They don't know English that well but I'll introduce you." Henry said and pointed at the first guy. "That's Youngbae, he plays the drums." Henry said, pointing at a handsome guy with a nice body. He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"The guy by the piano is Sungmin. And guy next to him with the bass is Kangin." He said pointing at the cute guy and the strong looking guy. They looked at me with gentle expressions but their eyes were telling other things. "The girl over there is Krystal. She sings together with Amber and the other guy. That's Yesung. His voice is amazing. Just wait until you hear it." Henry said and pointed at the last guy here. 

"That's Hyukjae. He is a rapper. One of the songs you're playing the guitar for is a rap sing he's doing." Henry said and I nodded. "Cool though. Korean is hard and he can rap in it. Can you tell him that, Henry?" I asked him and he did. Hyukjae just smiled at me and I smiled back. "Then why do you do Henry?" I asked him and he smirked. "I play the violin. Both normal and electric." 

"Really? I can only play the normal one. Haven't mastered the electric yet. It has a different feel to it." I said and picked up Henrys violin. I started playing a piece from my head. As I stopped, everyone looked at me again. "Fay, how many instruments do you play?" Henry asked me with a face screaming admiration. "Enough to keep me busy. My degree in classical music didn't come easily, you know." I told him with a smile. I walked over to the guitar and played Metallicas Noting Else Matters, at least the intro. I chuckled at their reaction to the song. 

"Henry, I know normal music too. Tell your friends that I'm not a freak. The looks on their faces are making me embarrassed. And tell them I can probably talk to them next month. I learn languages pretty quickly and this should be a breeze. Already got some of the basics down." I said to him and chuckled with him. "Shall we play?" I asked them in Korean and they smiled at me.

After the gig, as I'm gonna call it, it ended well. They all hugged each other and I smiled at them. Yesung pulled me in with them and they all hugged me too. "Thanks, it was fun." I told them all and bowed to then. "Fay, they want to say thanks for helping with this. Tomorrow they'll help you out at school. You have some classes with us and with Youngbae and Hyukjae. Those two are nice guys so it's okay, but their English isn't that good but they should at least understand some of it." Henry explained and I nodded. "So I'll meet all of you at school tomorrow." I said in Korean and they looked at me. "Told you I go the hang of this. See you tomorrow, Amber, Henry." I said and walked out the door.

As I got home, my parents looked at me. "Where were you?" They asked worried. "Mom, dad. I hanged out with some people from school. A nice bunch and it was fun. I'm gonna have fun here. They were surprised how I could play all those instruments." I said and chuckled along with them. "Good that you hade fun today. Your sister hade fun too, but she still has trouble with the language even if she is gifted with it, just like you." My dad said and I smiled. "She'll work it out. She is too stubborn not to make this work. I'll go to sleep. Too much that I had to take in today so see you tomorrow. Night." I said and went to my room. As I laid down on my bed I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I fell asleep in two seconds.


	2. Being foreign ain't enough...

As I woke up the next morning, I felt lazy. Luckily the school didn't have uniforms so I got to dress in whatever I wanted. I got a pair of shorts and a hoodie and went to get breakfast. As I went to the kitchen, I saw my sister siting there eating her sandwiches in peace. "Good morning Jules." I said to her and she grunted in response. As usual, her morning mood is bad and she still wants to sleep. I made my own breakfast and sat down by the table, just as Jules was done and went to her room. I sighed. I ate in peace, and hurried to school after I was done.

As I arrived to the school, I saw Henry. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi Henry. How are you today?" I asked in a bright mood as his cheeks flushed red. "Fay. Good morning. I'm good. Why did you hug me?" He asked, flustered by the situation. "Can't I hug my friend? I do that all the time. I'll stop if you are bothered with it. Hugs never hurt anyone though." I told him with a smile as I looked around at his friends. I introduced myself in Korean as I didn't recognize anyone of them. "Fay. These are my hyungs. They are a year over us. This is Heechul-hyung and Leeteuk-hyung. The guy over there is HanGeng-hyung." 

"So it's oppas for you guys then. HanGeng sound non-Korean though." I said to them in Korean, making Henry smile. "HanGeng-hyung is from China. You'll hear his funny accent when he speaks. But you are getting better. Even if you haven't been speaking for so long." "I did say give me a month but I think it might go faster than that. Especially since it is everywhere around me. It'll be fun learning Korean." I answered him and looked at HanGeng. "You're cute. You all are but you're cute." I said with a smile, making Heechul chuckle. "Thanks." HanGeng said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Hyung, are you blushing?" Henry teased, making his cheeks become redder. "Cute!" I said as someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Hi Fay." 

"Siwon. Hi." I said to him and hugged the handsome man. I saw my chance here and started tickling him. He started laughing and so did I. "One down. So many to go." I said to Henry who just smiled. "Fay. Heechul-hyung says he likes your guts. For him to say that is big, so thank him and you'll be on his good side forever." Henry said, so I obeyed. "Thanks oppa. Oppa, you are handsome by the way. I'll see you later." I said in so good Korean I could and walked to my classroom with Siwon and Henry.

As I walked in, everyone stared at me. "Henry, have I done something?" I asked him and he shook his head. "We heard you play yesterday with the others." Siwon said to me and I smiled. "Was I that bad?" I asked him with a smirk and he chuckled. "No, you were great." He answered me as he ruffled my hair. I smiled as I went to my seat next to Amber. "Hi. Seems like you are the new talk of the school." Amber said to me and I chuckled. "And I wasn't before? I stand out here with how I look. If people talk about my music instead, I'm happy about that." I said to her as I saw Youngbae walk in and four guys following him to his seat. I looked at Amber who seemed to be in another world as those four other guys walked in. "So, who is your crush? The smily guy?" I whispered to her and her face became totally red. "So I guessed it right. Have you talked to him?" She just shook her head. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Youngbae and the others. Youngbae didn't see us but the others did. I put my finger in front of my mouth and hushed a little. They got what I meant as I sneaked up on Youngbae. 

"Hi Youngbae. How are you today?" I asked him in Korean as I hugged him. He jumped a little, making his friends laugh at his reaction. He turned around to see me and Amber. "Fay. Hi. Why did you do that?" He asked me as his cheeks became a little pink. "Because it's fun. You seemed tense so I relieved your stress by making you feel something else." I said with a smile. "What's wrong?" I continued to ask him. "Just some schoolwork I didn't finish yesterday for a class this afternoon." He answered me honestly and I smiled. "I can help you if you want some and if I can." I offered and his face lit up. "Really? You would?" I just nodded and chuckled. "You didn't notice we did the whole conversation in Korean, did you?" I asked him and he looked at me, then he laughed. "Nope." He said smiling a cute smile. "Bae, who is she?" A pretty boy asked him and looked at me. "Ahh, Ji. This is Fay, the girl who helped out at yesterday's gig. Fay, this is Jiyong. He is a year above is, together with Seunghyun." Youngbae said and pointed at the tall and handsome guy that also looked at me. "I'm Daesung. I'm a year below you together with Seungri here. Nice to meet you, noona." The smily guy said and I smiled. He seems like a good guy, Amber has good taste. "You don't have to call me noona. Even if it's a sign of respect, I want us to be friends and where I'm from, that means first name bases. But I'll call you oppas and such, if you are older." I defended myself as they looked at me. Amber chuckled at me. "What? Did I do something wrong again?" I asked her but she just smiled. "No, you didn't. You're just a weird girl, Fay." Jiyong told me. "Of course. Being weird is more fun than being normal." I said as felt someone looking at me. 

"Seunghyun-oppa, is something wrong?" Amber asked him and I looked at him. "Can you play for us sometime?" He asked, in a very low voice. "Sure, what do you want to see?" I asked him. "A rap song. On any instrument you play." He answered me and I smiled. "Hmm, what should I take?" I grinned towards Amber and she chuckled. "Oppa, you know she has a degree in classical music right? She play a bunch of instruments. I suggest a guitar or the piano." Amber said to him. "Really? That's cool Fay." Seungri said to me and I smiled. "Thanks. But shouldn't you go to your classes? We start soon." I said to them and they looked at the watch. "Shit! Gotta go! Bye you guys." Jiyong said and they all ran out. "Bye Amber-noona." Daesung said before he flew out the door. I smiled at her and she blushed at his comment. "Talk to you later Youngbae." I said and pulled Amber with me, back to our seats as the teacher came in.

After the classes, it was lunch time. Finally. I needed something to eat before my stomach made those whale-noises. Amber was in another class, but I saw Krystal, Siwon and Henry. I walked up to them to see if they wanted to eat together. "Hi Fay." Krystal said to me as she noticed me coming closer. "Hi Krystal. Are you guys going to eat?" I asked them all. Henry nodded and linked his arm in mine. "Let's go Fay. I'll introduce you to some more people." He said and pulled me with him. "Where did the embarrassed boy from this morning disappear?" I whined to him and he chuckled. "He is still here but I want to show you to the rest of my friends and hyungs." He said happily and pulled me towards the cafeteria with Siwon and Krystal in a tow, chuckling behind us.

As we got in to the cafeteria, a loud sound hit my ears. Damn, these people are loud, I thought to myself. As I was lost in my thoughts, Henry pulled me to a large table, with a lot of people sitting around it. "Henry, you are late." I heard Amber say to him and I chuckled. "Hi Fay." I heard someone say and I saw Heechul sitting there, smirking. "Oppa!" I said, untangled myself from Henry and ran to him and hugged him. "What a nice surprise. Promise you'll hug me every time you see me." He ordered me with a smirk and I nodded. "Of course. Hugging you feels nice. I can't complain to a suggestion of free hugs." I said smirking back at him. "Yah! Hyung! Don't steal Fay to yourself." I heard someone say and was pulled into someone's arms. I looked up to see Hyukjae. "Hi mister rapper. What's up?" I asked him in English, making him flustered because he didn't really understand what I said. I chuckled at his reaction and so did Heechul. I repeated what I said and Korean and at that he blushed. "Try not to get close to him, Fay. He has a wicked mind." Hyukjae warned me and I smiled. "It's okay. Oppa is a nice person, I can see that. Don't worry." I said with a smile as I got out of his arms and walked to get some food. 

In the line, someone tapped me on my shoulder again and I turned to see HanGeng. "Hi Fay. What are you gonna eat?" He asked me. "HanGeng-oppa. Hi on you too. I don't know. Any suggestions?" I asked him. "Try the duck. It's really good." He said with a huge smile. "Aren't you the cutest, oppa? I'll try it. Your accent is cute too. How long have you been living here?" I asked him as the line continues to move. "For 5 years now." He said sounding a bit sad. "Oppa, it's alright to miss your home. I miss where I come from too, but I have to think positively and now that I've met all of you guys, it's gonna be fun living here." I said grabbing his hand in mine and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "Thanks Fay." He said smiling at me.

As we walked back to the table, Heechul smirked at HanGeng. "Hannie, you like her don't you?" He said teasingly and HanGeng blushed as hell. "Yah! Chullie!" He said running up to him and put his hand over Heechuls mouth. Heechul started to struggle and tried to get away from him. Didn't work so well. A loud laugh erupted from the table and everyone laughed at them. "What are you guys laughing about?" A voice said and I turned to see a group of guys standing there. "We are laughing at HanGeng-oppa. He got flustered because Heechul-oppa commented on him liking Fay." Krystal said as she sat between several other girls. So it ain't just guys here. "Who is Fay?" A cute/handsome guy asked and looked around to see me. I waved at him and he ran up beside me. "Wah! How did you get your hair to be that blond? I've tried like forever but I never got it right." He asked me as I chuckled. "NamJoon, stop staring at her." Another guy said and looked at me. "I'm Ryeowook and this guy here is NamJoon. Sorry about that. We are a year under you" Ryeowook said and smiled. "How do you know which year I'm in, Ryeowook?" I said and smiled at him. "Ahh.... well... I heard it from Yesung-hyung. He was with you yesterday. Plus I was in the classroom when you played the piano so wonderfully." He said, looking a bit flustered. "Ryeowook, thanks for liking how I play. Yesung.... Ah the guy with that amazing voice. He told you about me?" I asked, curious what he said. Ryeowook only nodded in response. "By the way, NamJoon, I'm natural blond so I can't help you with that." I said to the boy behind Ryeowook. "Natural?" He said and looked closer at my face, and in to my eyes. "Ah! They are blue!" He exclaimed which made me laugh. "Aren't you the cutest?" I said and hugged him. "Fay. Stop hugging everyone." Amber scolded me and pulled me away from the younger boy. "No! Amber! I want to continue hugging him." I whined, behaving like a child and made someone laugh.

"Ah! Seunghyun-oppa!" I said to the man laughing. Everyone turned to him. "He laughed. She managed to get him to laugh." Heechul said and I looked at them. "What, oppa doesn't laugh?" I asked as I got out of Ambers hold and turned to Seunghyun. "Not often, but I do laugh when I think something is funny. Like your face for not being able to hug that poor boy." He commented and I smirked. I flung my arms open and hugged him instead. "Got you!" I said and he just smiled and hugged me back. It was comfy hugging him, but I need to try something. I started tickling him, making him laugh even more. "Yes! Two down!" I said a bit loud, making Heechul smile. "Good job Fay." He said and ruffled my hair.

As the lunch went on. Everyone introduced themselves. I made notes in my head who was who. They were so many though. I'm impressed that they are all friends. Some were even 2 years below me. As they all had told me their names, Youngbae came up to me as I was about to leave. "Fay, you think you can help me now?" He asked, almost like a whisper. "Sure, it's study hour anyways so let's go the library. It's more quiet there." I said to him and he nodded. I followed him as I didn't know the way and we sat down somewhere in the library. "So, what did you want help with?" I asked in a quiet voice, so we didn't disturb someone else. "English..." He said, while his cheeks gained some color of embarrassment. "That would be a piece of cake. What do you need help with? Grammar or is it some vocabulary?" I asked him. Youngbae just showed me the paper and I smiled. "An oral presentation on a country of your choice. Do you have one in mind?" He just shook his head. 

"You want some advice? Take a country no one would think of. America and those are no good. You need to capture their attention more than anything. How are your English? If I'm gonna help you, I need to know your own ability in this." I told him and he explained to me. After a while, Youngbae said "What if I take Sweden? You have something you are famous for, right?" He said and I smiled at him. "Of course we do. ABBA, IKEA and one of the worlds most smelliest fish in a can." I said with a smirk. "Smelliest fish? What do you mean?" He asked me. "Aww, you innocent boy. That fish smells so bad, it lingers in the air for days if you open it inside your house." I explained and he cringed his entire face. "Let's start. I think I have the same class later so I'll help you out, don't worry." I said to him and picked up my phone to help him search information, especially on Swedish websites. As we got information down, Youngbae quickly made some side notes as the time was ticking by. He quickly told me about it and I helped him a little but he got most of it down. "Let's go to class. I'll help you if I can." I told him as we walked to class, him being super nervous. 

As we got in, everyone looked at us. "Did I do something now? Seriously. You guys are making me think that I do something wrong all the time." I said do Youngbae who just smiled at me. "They are still getting used to having you here. Give them a week and they'll stop." He said and pushed me to my seat. "Youngbae. You're up first. Please go to the front of the class and say what country you have chosen." The teacher said and Youngbaes face paled. I smiled at him and mouthed fighting before he went up. As the presentation went on, the teacher looked at me from time to time, to see if he said something wrong but he didn't. He did it really well and got a B+ for it. He smiled really big and hugged me after the class as a thank you. I just chuckled at him but hugged him back.

After school, I was about to go home when Amber stopped me. "Fay, you wanna hang out today? Us four are going to a café around the corner." She said and pointed at Krystal and two other girls. "Sure. I would love to. Umm.... their names were Ailee and Victoria right?" I whispered to Amber and she chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry. They won't bite. They are really nice and they are kinda interested in you." I smiled at her and followed them to the café. As we walked in, I saw a familiar face. "HanGeng-oppa." I said and saw that he was dressed in training clothes. "Hi. What are you doing here?" HanGeng asked us and we smiled. "Oppa, we are gonna hang out and get to know each other better. We want to get to know Fay better." Victoria said and smiled at me. "Oppa, what have you been doing?" I asked as I looked at his clothes. "I was training. Martial arts." He said as he saw me trying to ask what it was. "That's so cool, oppa! Can I come and see sometime?" I asked excited. "Sure. It'll be fun. Just tell me when you can. Gotta go now but see you guys tomorrow." HanGeng said and left the café.

As we sat down, all questions was directed to me. From when I was born to boyfriend-status. "Well, I never had one. Studying always took my time and guys thought I was weird doing that. I never cared about it though. But enough about me, back to you. Boyfriends?" I asked interested. They all got red faces and I chuckled. "Okay, I know Amber and Daesung. What about you guys?" I continued. "Well...I...I like Jiyong." Ailee said with a small voice. "I like Minho. You haven't met him yet though." Krystal said with a small voice too. "I like Kyuhyun. You saw him today. He is two years younger than you and a year younger than me." Victoria said shyly and looked at me. "Don't worry, girls. I won't touch them. I'll help you if I can." I told them and smiled. 

We continued to talk for a while as some guys came up to us. They started flirting with the others, but they felt uncomfortable and I saw that. "Can you just leave us alone? They don't want to talk to you guys." I told the guys and they looked at me. "Shut up fatty. This doesn't concern you at all. Get lost foreigner." One of the guys said and I felt hurt. Tears started welling up in my eyes. Amber pushed the guy away. "Get lost. Don't say that to her." She almost yelled at him. "What?! She is a fucking foreigner! She shouldn't even be here!" He yelled back at Amber. 

My tears were now flowing down my cheeks. As Krystal tried to say something, we were interrupted. "What are you doing to my friends?" A deep voice sounded and I turned to see Seunghyun. "Oppa..." I said and looked at him through the tears. Seunghyuns eyes flashed with anger and turned to the guys. "Leave or I swear to you, I'll make your lives miserable." He threatened in a really low voice, making the guys run away from there. "Fay, come here." Seunghyun said and opened his arms. I just ran in to them, crying my heart out. Seunghyun hugged me hard as he asked the others what happened. He hugged me even harder as he heard what they said.

"Fay. You aren't fat. You are really sweet girl. Don't let those guys words get to you. You are better than them in every way." He told me and I dried of my tears. "Thanks... Oppa." I said in such a good voice I could. "Girls, I'm taking her home." He said and pulled me with him. "Oppa, you don't have to. I'll be okay. I know that guys here don't like a foreign girl, especially when... when she is fat.." I told him with a low voice, hurting myself with those words. "Fay. Don't ever say that. Those guys were idiots and they will never say that to you again. Let's hang out for a bit. Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked as he pulled me up along side him. I looked at him. "Really? You want to hang out with me?" I asked in a small voice. "Yeah. Let's go in here." He said as he pulled me in to a music store. 

"YG! I brought you someone that I want you to meet." Seunghyun said to the man, that stood in the middle of a huge store filled with different instruments. "TOP. You brought your girlfriend? She is cute." The man said and I blushed. "No, she isn't my girlfriend, but I agree with you. She is cute. This is Fay. She plays a lot of instrument and I wanted to cheer her up." Seunghyun told him and I smiled at his gesture. "Oppa, thanks. It's nice to meet you YG-sshi. I'm Fay." I said and bowed to the man. "Aren't you a sweet girl? You play?" He asked me and I nodded. I looked around and saw a trumpet that was lying on a table. "Can I play? It's been a while but I can play something if you let me." I asked YG and he nodded. I took up the trumpet and played a happy tune that made Seunghyun smile. As I stopped, YG smiled at me too. 

"You're good Fay. What else do you play?" He asked and I smiled back. "Guitar, piano, violin, trumpet as you saw and some instruments that I haven't fully mastered yet, but I'll get there." I answered honestly. "TOP, she's a keeper. If you know what I mean." He said to Seunghyun. "TOP?" I asked, looking like a question mark. "Yeah. It's his rap name. He goes rapping sometimes with Jiyong, Shindong and Hyukjae." YG told me and I smiled. "So you're a rapper too oppa? That's cool. Especially when the language is kinda hard to speak." I said, complementing him like I did with Hyukjae. He just smiled at me. "Ahh, oppa. I need to go home. It's getting late and I have some things I need to do. YG-sshi, it was nice meeting you. I'll come back some other day and look a bit more." I said and bowed to them man. "TOP, be a gentleman and walk the girl home. It's late and no girl should be walking home alone." YG said and Seunghyun nodded, taking my hand in his and started pulling me out the shop. "Um, oppa. You don't need to hold my hand. People might get the wrong idea." I said and looked at him. He ignored what I said and held my hand tighter.

It didn't take long for us to come home to me. As I walked through the front door, my parents where there. "Hi Fay. How was school?" They asked me. And then they saw Seunghyun. "Oh, a friend?" My mom asked me and I nodded. "Mom, dad. This is Seunghyun. He is a senior, a year older than me. He showed me a cool shop today. Seunghyun, these are my parents. Their Korean are getting better, but not as fast as me." I told him with a chuckle, shifting between languages and making him confused. "Oppa, it's okay. I haven't told them about that. Relax. I won't worry them if it's not necessary." I told him with a smile. "Thanks for today. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said and hugged him. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." He said and went home.

"Mom, dad. Don't imply anything. We are friends. You know how guys are here. I'm not the first pick, if I can say so. I'll just go to my room and study for a bit. Then I'll come back down later for a quick meal before bed." I told them and rushed up the stairs. I had to keep the tears inside before I closed the door. I cried a little more, still feeling hurt. Seunghyun made me feel better, but not enough. I can't really change where I'm from. I dried my tear and made my way to dinner. Trying to keep it together.


	3. The reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating earlier!! I have had a lot going on in my life and my fanfics got to suffer for it!! I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll try to update more frequently!!

I didn't go to school the next day. I felt terrible. I looked terrible. I told my mom it was stomach ache and got to be home for today. I still heard the words fatty and foreigner running around in my head. I decided to sleep it away and go to school tomorrow. 

As I woke up on Thursday, I needed to get ready but I was in my lazy mode again and pulled on comfy clothes again. I washed my face to get the redness and puffiness on my cheeks away. When I decided I was good enough, I ate breakfast and went to school. As I got closer to school, I got nervous and scared. What if everyone thinks that about me. I tried to sneak in but that was a failed mission as Amber and Seunghyun saw me. My face paled and I ran away from them. It wasn't their fault for this to happen, but as I ran, I felt a pair of arms stopping me from going further. I looked up and saw Heechul looking worried at me. "Seunghyun didn't spill, so tell me what happened." He asked me, sounding pretty angry. Amber and Seunghyun came up to us too. Amber saw the look on my face. 

"Oppa. Two days ago, some guys flirted with us, but Fay asked them to stop and leave us alone. They snapped at her and called her fatty and a fucking foreigner." Amber said with anger filling her voice. Heechul pulled me closer and hugged me hard. "They'll never hurt you again. If they come, we'll help you. All of us. You are our friend and we will help you." Heechul said and I heard the anger in his voice. "Oppa..." I said weakly as tears started welling up again. "I know it's silly crying over this. But it hurts my feelings. I can't change where I'm from. I should probably loose a pound or two. It's a complex for me and when someone pinpoints it out, I get hurt." I told them with tears rolling down again. Heechul just hugged me harder and I hugged him back. As I continued to cry, some more people came. 

"Heechul, what's wrong with Fay?" I recognized the voice. It was HanGeng. I looked up and saw him together with Leeteuk as another guy. I think his name was Shindong. "Fay, what's wrong? What happened?" HanGeng asked worried, making me hide myself again. Heechul told them and I wanted to hide myself even more. "Fay, come here." I heard a voice say and someone pulling me in for a hug. "Oppa.." I said weakly as HanGeng hugged me. He just hugged me hard, mumbling some things in Mandarine I couldn't understand. "Fay. I'll see you at lunch. We'll talk then." HanGeng said and I nodded, not having the will to answer him. Amber just pulled me to class, saying bye to all oppas that was there. As the day went by, I didn't pay attention to the classes. Everyone noticed it, that I wasn't like I was before, even if I hadn't been there for many days. The smily girl didn't appear or anything like that. 

As lunch came up, HanGeng stood outside our classroom and pulled me with as I came out. I just followed him, didn't even protest. He pulled me up to the roof and closed the door behind us, looking around to see if anyone was there. When he was done, he just pulled me into his embrace. "Fay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you guys." He said and that made me look at him. "Oppa, this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine. I..." I started to say but felt HanGeng hug me even harder. "Fay! Don't you dare say it's your fault that they called you those things! No one has the right to tell you those things." He almost yelled at me. "Oppa..." "It's okay, Fay. Just cry. I'll be here." He said and I did. I cried again. HanGeng just hugged me, making me feel like someone was there. 

As I calmed down a little, HanGeng looked at me and wiped the tears away. "Do you feel a little better?" He asked and I nodded. "Now give me a smile Fay. The whole school is worried. As they didn't see you smile, they know something is wrong. I'll be here for you. Just call me and I'll come and help you." HanGeng continued and gave me a number. "Thanks, oppa. You guys are so nice and I'm only causing you trouble." I said with a weak smile. "I'll try to smile. It might not be my greatest today but it'll come back to me." I continued and kissed HanGengs cheek. "Thanks for helping, oppa" I said and HanGeng took my hand. I noticed the faint blush on his cheeks but I decided to ignore it. He pulled me back downstairs to the others that sat and was eating their lunch.

"Fay..." Someone said and everyone turned and looked at me. I ducked my head down in embarrassment. Someone came up to us and tapped on my shoulder. It was SungMin. "Fay. Don't worry. Even if us two didn't get a good start, I have never thought of you like that." He said, like he knew exactly what had me worried all day. "Thank you SungMin. It's like you knew." I said to him and he smiled a cute smile. "Aren't you a cute one?" I said and pinched his cheeks, making him blush in the process. "She is coming back." Heechul said happily and the rest of them smiled at me. "Now where is NamJoon? I didn't get to finish my hug on him two days ago." I said and looked around to see the boy of my attention. "NamJoon, give a sad girl a hug." I said and he didn't protest. "Thanks." I whispered in his ear and he nodded. The others around the table smiled at us, sensing that I was becoming my normal self again.

As the lunch was over, it was time for my music class. Even if I had been depressed over this whole thing, I was still looking forward to this class. Music is a part of my life and I love to play. I can't really sing but my knowledge in playing instruments weights that up. As I walked in, I saw two familiar faces. "Yesung, Ryeowook. Hi." I said to them and the looked at me. "Are you okay now?" Ryeowook asked a bit careful and I smiled at him. "I'm beginning to feel better. But in here I always feel better. It's music class. I can't be happier." I said and smiled hugely at them both. "Good! Then you can probably show us a few things, miss classical music degree." A voice said and I turned to see Kangin smirking at me. "Hyung, don't be mean to her. Even if we would love to see something." Ryeowook said to him. "Kangin, right? I'll show you." I said and saw a violin behind him. I went up and took it. I started playing a song everyone should know and I played it with a smile on my face. As I stopped, people applauded and I bowed as a thank you. 

"Fay, you are really good and Kangin is speechless right now." Yesung said chuckling at him. "Kangin, you played the bass really well two days ago. Maybe we can play together again some day?" I asked him and he nodded. "It would be great." He replied. "Fay, right?" A voice said and I looked at a man standing in front of me. "You'll be a great asset on our lessons. I'm the teacher here, mr. Song. You can watch the class today to see what we have been doing before you came and let us see later what you can do." He told me and I nodded. 

The class did their thing, some playing instruments while the others sang and some was like a choir behind them. I noticed Siwon in the choir. Ryeowook and Yesung was main singers of the males and Ailee and another girl named Hyorin. They had really good voices, all four of them. They all sounded really good, so I don't really know how I can be an asset here. As they ended, I applauded at them. "You guys are really good." I said, smiling really big. "Thanks Fay." Ailee said. "Ryeowook, your voice is really good." I told him honestly, making him smile at me. "Thanks Fay. It means a lot." He replied. "Fay, was something off in our performance?" Mr. Song asked me and I began to think. "Well, there were some places where you guys got off beat. That's what I heard. In your performance, you guys look to serious, though. To make an audience smile and enjoy, you need to show it too. Smile while doing this. It sounds ridiculous, but at the events I have been on, everyone was always smiling and then the audience smiled too." I said honestly, making everyone look at me. 

"Events?" Yesung asked. "Yeah. I've been on some in Germany and Spain. They are really good there, making me jealous. I entered once, but in only came fourth so I wasn't that good." I told him. Opps, wasn't supposed to tell that to anyone. "Of how many and on what instrument?" Ailee asked interested. "It was on trumpet and it might have been of one hundred persons...." I said, lowering my head because I don't like to brag about this thing in particular. "Wow Fay! You must have been really good then." Siwon said to me and I smiled. "It was only luck you guys and the others were even younger than me, those who won." I said in a small voice. He just ruffled my hair and I smiled at him. "Thanks Siwon." I said to him and he smiled back.

After that class it was gym class. I cursed in my own language as I know I'm not exactly the fittest girl here. My stamina sucks and I was always the one picked last if we were divided in teams. As the teacher went on about what we were gonna do, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. "You wanna team up with me?" Henry asked. I looked at him. "Are you sure? I'm not really good at sports. I think it's fun but I suck at it." I whispered back to him. He just nodded and pulled me with him. As the teacher was done, we got divided in to teams and Henry yelled that he wanted to be with me. "Yah! Henry! I wanted to be with her!" Amber yelled at him and I chuckled. "Amber, I'll be with you next time, if you still want to." I said shyly and she smiled at me. "Of course. Don't you dare promise anyone else that now." She said and I nodded. The class went on and I had fun. Henry was really good and made me look good too but in reality I sucked. "Henry. Thanks for covering for me. It looked like I was good at this too when it was only you." I said to him and he smiled. "No problem. I had fun today. Did you?" He asked and I nodded in response. 

As we walked out the gym, I accidentally bumped in to someone. "I'm so sorry!" I said and bowed to the person who didn't say anything. I looked up and saw HanGeng staring at me. "Oppa, is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, Fay. Everything is great. Do you have any more classes today?" He asked me and I shook my head in response. "Do you wanna stay and watch us?" He asked, sounding a bit hopeful. "You have your martial arts class now? Sure, I would love too. I'm just gonna go and change. I kinda smell in these clothes." I said and tried to walk to the changing rooms but HanGeng stopped me. "You don't have too. Come." He said and pulled me with him. 

As I followed, I saw SungMin there too and some other guys from other classes. They weren't many but I saw that they were serious about this. "Oppa, is it really okay for me to be here? I don't want to bother you guys." I said to him and he gripped my hand harder. "I want you to be here. Please stay, for me." He said looking in to my eyes and it looked like he was pleading me to stay. I could only nod and see him smile really bright. As I sat down, SungMin came up to me. "Hi Fay. You came to watch?" "Yeah. HanGeng-oppa wanted me to stay and watch." I answered him and he smiled really big. "Fay, I think he likes you. Hyung has never invited anyone here. Can I try something?" SungMin asked as I looked at him confused but I nodded at his question. He pulled me up and dragged me along with him. He suddenly turned around and made me fall into his embrace and he hugged me really hard. "Here he comes." SungMin whispered and I felt someone pull me towards them. I looked up and saw HanGeng looking really pissed and his eyes were throwing daggers at SungMin. "Oppa, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm great. Just promise you'll cheer for me, okay?" He said, smiling at me and I nodded, still confused at what happened. 

As the class went on, I looked at them all, amazed at what they could do. They were all really good but HanGeng and SungMin were in the top. As they were done, HanGeng came up to me. "Oppa, you were really cool. All those movements were amazing." I told him in awe, making him smile really big. "Thanks Fay. Best comment I've ever gotten." He said and pulled me in for a hug. "Oppa, let go of me! You smell!" I half yelled at him, making him laugh and trying to hug me anyway. He started chasing me around the gym. After a while of chasing, I felt that I got tired and my feet didn't cooperate with me and I stumbled and fell. "Fay!" I heard someone yell and a pair of arms surrounded me and when I fell, it didn't hurt anything. 

I felt something on my lips and I opened my eyes. I looked right in to HanGengs and I was kissing him. I pushed myself away, feeling my cheeks getting redder by the second. "Oppa, I'm sorry. It was an accident. Please forget that it ever happened." I said and was planing to leave but HanGeng grabbed my wrist. "I know it was an accident, but I won't forget the kiss. I like you Fay. I want you to know that. Even if we haven't known each other for many days, I know that I like you. Just remember that." He said as he let go of me and I practically ran out from there.

I changed in a hurry and ran home. I could still feel his lips on mine and I liked it. I admit that. But do I like him? I don't know? I don't know how I'm gonna face him tomorrow. I feel so embarrassed over this. Stupid clumsiness. But why does he like me? I'm not exactly the ideal girl for anyone. Aish, I'm so confused. I ran home and decide to eat my confusion away.


End file.
